Ahornschatten
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan, Einzelläufer |Status=Verstorben |Tod=Wald der Finsternis |Todesgrund=Erliegt ihren von Barschpfote zugefügten Wunden |Rang1=Schülerin |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Kriegerin |RName2=Ahornschatten (Mapleshade) |Rang3=Königin |RName3=Ahornschatten (Mapleshade) |Rang4=Einzelläuferin |RName4=Ahornschatten (Mapleshade) |Rang5=Streunerin |RName5=Ahornschatten (Mapleshade) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Apfelnacht (ehemals) |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Blütenjunges |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Lärchenjunges, Fleckenjunges |Mentor=Duftherz |Schüler=Streifenstern (inoffiziell) |lebend=Ahornschattens Vergeltung |verstorben=Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Tigerkralles Zorn, Ahornschattens Vergeltung, Goosefeather's Curse, Spottedleaf's Heart |erwähnt=Krähenfeders Prüfung, The Ultimate Guide, Pinestar's Choice}} Ahornschatten (Original: Mapleshade) ist eine große,Erin Hunter Chat 7 Teil 1 kräftige, schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit weißen Flecken und hauptsächlichVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von VickyVickys Facebook-Seite orangem Fell, welches löchrig, vernarbt, weich, verfilzt, struppig, zottig und dicht ist, einem schweren, weichen, weißen Schwanz, scharfen, gelben Zähnen, einem breiten Gesicht, einer breiten, weißen Schnauze, welche von Narben durchkreuzt ist, einem massigen, vernarbten Kopf und gelben Augen, die wie goldene Monde und blasse Sterne aussehen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 4 ''Stimmen der Nacht :Sie wird das erste Mal im Wald der Finsternis gesehen, als Efeupfote Ameisenpelz hinterherrennt und in Ahornschatten hineinläuft. Sie faucht Efeupfote wütend an und droht ihr, bis Habichtfrost kommt und ihr sagt, dass sie ihre Krallen einziehen solle. Sie knurrt Habichtfrost wütend an und sagt ihm, er solle auf seine Besucher besser aufpassen. Danach pirscht sie weg. Habichtfrost sagt Efeupfote, dass Ahornschatten schon sehr lange im Wald der Finsternis sei und dass die anderen Krieger sehr viel Respekt vor ihr hätten. :Als Efeupfote später versucht, aus ihrem Traum aufzuwachen, wird sie von Ahornschatten erwischt. Efeupfote fragt, warum sie nicht einfach aufwachen könne, und Ahornschatten erwidert wütend, dass sie nirgendwo hingehen werde, bis sie nicht etwas geleistet habe. Außerdem sagt sie ihr, dass sie den einen Tag mit ihr trainieren werde, da Habichtfrost etwas zu erledigen habe. Sie zwingt Efeupfote in den Fluss und lässt ihr keine Gelegenheit, sich an die Bedingungen zu gewöhnen. Nach einem harten Kampf für Efeupfote gelingt es dieser, wegzuschwimmen. Spur des Mondes :Sie erscheint nur einmal, und sagt Efeusee, dass sie ihr jetzt vertraut, anfangs aber ihre Bedenken hatte. Sie sagt auch, dass bald ein Kampf gegen den SternenClan kommen wird. Es wird auch gesagt, dass sie wirklich eine der Ältesten im Wald der Finsternis ist, und die Krieger, auch Tigerstern, vor ihr Angst haben. Der verschollene Krieger :Als Efeusee wieder im Wald der Finsternis ist, fragt sich Ahornschatten, was mit Tigerherz noch so passieren wird. Danach geht sie zu Schneeschopf. Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie benimmt sich immer mehr wie eine Anführerin des Waldes der Finsternis. Beispielsweise entscheidet sie, ob Efeusee mit zu der Versammlung darf, ohne vorher Tigerstern und Braunstern zu fragen. Dort erwähnt sie, dass zuerst die Jungen beim großen Kampf getötet werden sollen, damit die Königinnen schneller aufgeben. :Sie lobt Efeusee und ihre Schüler, dass sie sich sehr gut eingefunden haben, versteht aber nicht, warum Efeusee Brombeerkralle und Spinnenbein nicht hatte angreifen wollen. Sie scheint sehr brutal zu sein und hat kein Erbarmen. :Beim DonnerClan greift sie Sandsturm an und sagt, dass diese alles hat, was sie immer gewollt hatte: einen Gefährten, Junge und ein Ansehen im Clan. Sie sagt auch, wenn sie es nicht hat, solle es keiner haben. Tüpfelblatt rettet Sandsturm vor Ahornschatten und sagt, sie würde alles tun, um Feuersterns Liebe zu retten. Ahornschatten fragt sie, wie sie das sagen kann, da Sandsturm das hat, wovon Tüpfelblatt immer geträumt hatte, doch die ehemalige Heilerin sagt, dass sie Feuerstern glücklich sehen will und Sandsturm ihn glücklich macht. Nach einem sehr kurzen Kampf tötet Ahornschatten Tüpfelblatt. Danach wird sie von Sandsturm aus dem Territorium des DonnerClans vertrieben. Special Adventure Streifensterns Bestimmung :Ahornschatten taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Sturmjunges sich den Kiefer bricht, während er vor Gänsefeder flüchtet. Sie schaut im Fluss auf ihn hinab und sagt ihm, es wäre noch nicht seine Zeit zu sterben. :Später, als Schiefjunges vom FlussClan wegläuft, taucht sie auf und rät ihm, zurück zu seinem Clan zu gehen. Sie stellt ihm eine Frage, an dessen Antwort er sich sein ganzes Leben halten muss. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr versprechen kann, dass er die Loyalität seinem Clan gegenüber über alles andere setzen wird, wofür sie ihm im Gegenzug alles geben will, wovon er je geträumt hat. Schiefjunges verspricht es und Ahornschatten sagt ihm, er habe ein großes Schicksal vor sich. Schiefjunges denkt andauernd daran, dass eine Katze des SternenClans seine Mentorin ist. :Als Schiefpfote endlich zum Schüler wird, sehnt er sich danach, endlich mit Eichenpfote zu trainieren. Ahornschatten erinnert ihn immer wieder daran, dass er loyal zu seinem Clan sein muss, wie er es versprochen hatte. Sie sagt ihm, er könne nicht mit Weidenpfote befreundet sein, da sie eine Ablenkung von seinem Training wäre. Schiefpfote wird wütend auf sie und bleibt mit Weidenpfote befreundet. :Später stößt Ahornschatten einen Ball in die Richtung einer Patrouille, angeführt von Schiefmaul, woraufhin ein Zweibeinerjunges auf die Patrouille zurennt. Es fällt hin, und ein großer Zweibeiner kommt. Er entdeckt die Katzen und packt Weidenbrise und nimmt sie mit. Als Schiefmaul sie später befreit, erscheint Ahornschatten ihm, und sagt, dass er seinen Clan nicht allein lassen sollte. :Später, als Schiefmaul die Hunde bekämpft, stirbt seine Mutter Regenblüte am Flussufer. Er möchte Brombeerblüte holen, aber Ahornschatten befiehlt ihm weiterzukämpfen und den Rest seines Clans zu beschützen. Schiefmaul schließt sich widerwillig Eichenherz an und lässt Regenblüte sterbend da. Eichenherz ist wütend auf ihn und redet eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mit ihm. :Als Muschelherz zum Ältesten wird, erhält Jubelstern ein Zeichen, dass Schiefmaul der nächste Stellvertreter werden soll. Später verrät Ahornschatten ihm, dass sie das Zeichen gemacht hat und es deshalb nicht echt gewesen ist. :Schiefmaul erfährt, dass Ahornschatten nicht vom SternenClan ist und ist wütend, weil sie ihn angelogen hat. Er weigert sich, ihr noch länger zuzuhören. :Als Jubelstern im Kampf mit den Ratten kurz davor steht zu sterben, versucht sie, ihn zu töten. Sie denkt, das wäre am besten für Schiefmaul, aber er verhindert den Tod seines Anführers. Dieser stirbt dann jedoch an seinen schlimmen Wunden. Ahornschatten befürwortet es nicht, dass Schiefmaul und Weidenbrise Gefährten sind und sagt, dass er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber brechen würde. :Nach Streifensterns Anführerzeremonie erscheint Ahornschatten ihm. Sie sagt ihm, sie beide hätten ihre Versprechen gehalten und fragt, ob er ihr danken würde. Als er sich wegdreht und sagt, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, ruft sie ihm nach, dass er nicht von ihr davonlaufen könne. :Als Weidenbrise und zwei ihrer Jungen kurz nach der Geburt sterben, ist Streifenstern sehr wütend und deprimiert, da er von Ahornschatten und seinem Versprechen ihr gegenüber weiß. Er besucht sie in einem Traum und sagt ihr, dass er Regenblüte, Muschelherz, Jubelstern, Weidenbrise und seine zwei Jungen, Fischjunges und Weidenjunges, nur wegen seines Versprechens verloren hat. Sie spielt unschuldig und sagt, es wäre das Opfer, das er bringen müsse, um der größte Krieger zu werden. Er versucht sie anzugreifen, aber sie erzählt ihm von ihrer erschütternden Vergangenheit: Der DonnerClan hatte sie ausgestoßen, weil sie einen FlussClan-Gefährten hatte und sie versucht hat, ihre Jungen zum FlussClan zu bringen. Beide sind jedoch gestorben, weil sie in den Fluss gefallen sind. Der Vater hat sie deswegen beschuldigt und der FlussClan hat sie auch ausgestoßen. Ihr ehemaliger Gefährte hat sich eine FlussClan-Gefährtin genommen und sie haben eine Tochter bekommen. Deren Sohn ist Muschelherz, der Vater von Streifenstern und Eichenherz. Sie sagt ihm, sie habe sich an ihm gerächt, weil der SternenClan ihn ausgewählt hatte, um Anführer zu werden, obwohl sie glaubt, dass er nicht hätte geboren werden sollen und dass ihre Verwandten ein großes Schicksal gehabt hätten. Sie sagt ihm, sie hätte ihn getestet, ob er genauso schwach wäre wie seine Verwandten und sie meint, dass er es ist. Danach geht er zu Brombeerblüte und sagt ihr, dass er Ahornschatten einmal ein Versperchen gegeben hat und dass er glaubte, dass Ahornschatten wegen diesem Versprechen alle, die ihm nahe standen, getötet habe. Doch Brombeerblüte bezweifelt das und meint, dass weder er noch Ahornschatten daran schuld seien, sondern dass es für sie Zeit gewesen war zu gehen. Ahornschatten belästigt Streifenstern danach nicht mehr und er stärkt die Verbindung zu seiner Tochter Silberjunges. :Im Manga am Ende des Buches sieht Streifenstern seine Tochter Silberfluss zusammen mit Graustreif und Ahornschattens Worte schallen in seinen Ohren. Als Silberfluss stirbt, sieht er sie, als er an der Grenze zwischen dem SternenClan und dem Wald der Finsternis ist. Ahornschatten erzählt ihm, dass seine Bestrafung nun komplett sei und er alles verloren hätte. Streifenstern antwortet ihr, dass sie falsch liegt, weil er immer noch einen Clan hätte, den er liebt und er stolz ist, ihn anzuführen. Außerdem erzählt er ihr, dass seine Familie im SternenClan auf ihn wartet. Short Adventure ''Ahornschattens Vergeltung :Ahornschatten ist eine Kriegerin des DonnerClans, und auf der Großen Versammlung redet sie mit ihrem Gefährten Apfelnacht aus dem FlussClan und berichtet ihm, dass sie seine Jungen erwartet. Die beiden freuen sich auf den Nachwuchs. Als Apfelnacht von Schilfglanz weggebracht wird, faucht sie wütend und denkt sich, dass Apfelnacht ihr gehört. :Ahornschatten erzählt auch ihrem Clan, dass sie Junge erwartet, erwähnt allerdings nicht, wer der Vater ist. Tupfenwunsch möchte es unbedingt wissen, und fragt sie, ob ihr verstorbener Bruder Birkengesicht der Vater der Jungen sei. Ahornschatten antwortet nicht, hat vor die Wahrheit aufzudecken, wenn die Jungen alt genug sind, um vom Clan akzeptiert zu werden. Tupfenwunsch hat keine Antwort erwartet und freut sich. Eichenstern, der Vater von Tupfenwunsch und Birkengesicht freut sich ebenfalls sehr über diese Nachrichten. Tupfenwunsch macht Apfelnacht für den Tod von Birkengesicht verantwortlich, und schimpft über ihn. :Ihre drei Jungen Fleckenjunges, Blütenjunges und Lärchenjunges, werden gesund geboren. Tupfenwunsch und Eichenstern behüten sie und sind stolz, Birkengesichts angebliche Junge bei sich zu haben. Kaninchenfell, ein Ältester des Clans ist allerdings wütend, dass die Jungen nicht Birkengesichts Fähigkeiten zu springen geerbt haben. Ahornschatten sagt, dass sie eventuell ihre Gene haben, doch er gibt sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Ahornschatten geht mit ihren Jungen zum Fluss, und die drei fühlen sich wundervoll. Sie schwimmen sehr gut, allerdings bekommt Fleckenjunges Probleme beim Schwimmen. Apfelnacht zieht ihn aus dem Wasser und sagt Ahornschatten, dass sie mit den Jungen nie wieder so nah zum Fluss darf, jedoch sieht er sie mit Liebe in seinen Augen an. :Rabenschwinge, der Heiler des DonnerClans konfrontiert Ahornschatten mit dem, was er gesehen hat: Wie Apfelnacht mit Fleckenjunges geredet hat, ihre Fähigkeit zu schwimmen und dass sie nichts mit Birkengesicht gemeinsam haben. Außerdem sagt er, dass er ein Zeichen erhalten habe. Ahornschatten gibt schließlich zu, dass Apfelnacht der Vater ist, jedoch sagt sie, dass das an den Jungen nichts ändert. Rabenschwinge erzählt Eichenstern und Tupfenwunsch, dass Birkengesicht nicht der Vater von den Jungen ist, sondern Apfelnacht. Als Tupfenwunsch dass hört, rastet sie aus, springt Ahornschatten im Lager an und beschimpft sie. Eichenstern ist ebenfalls wütend, und verbannt Ahornschatten mit den Jungen aus dem Clan. Ahornschatten verspricht ihnen, dass sie das für immer bereuen werden. :Sie möchte mit ihren Jungen zum FlussClan, weshalb sie versucht den Fluss zu überqueren. Die Strömung ist allerdings zu stark, und die drei Jungen ertrinken. Apfelnacht und zwei andere FlussClan-Krieger finden sie und Apfelnacht gibt Ahornschatten die Schuld am Tod ihrer Jungen. Sie nehmen sie mit zum FlussClan, wo sie mit Dunkelstern sprechen. Dunkelstern ist schockiert, dass Apfelnacht den Clan betrogen hat, sagt aber dass der Tod seiner Jungen genug Strafe sei. Schilfglanz unterstützt Apfelnacht stark, und dabei findet Ahornschatten raus, dass sie Junge von ihm erwartet. Außerdem sagt Apfelnacht offen vor den anderen Katzen, dass er Ahornschatten nicht mehr liebt und seinen Fehler erkannt hat. Sie versucht ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch Schilfglanz unterbricht sie. Dunkelstern gestattet es Ahornschatten nicht einmal, eine Nacht zu bleiben. Ahornschatten schwört Apfelnacht, das ihm das noch leidtun würde, und geht. :Verzweifelt, hungrig und müde plant Ahornschatten ihre Rache. Sie trifft dabei auf Milo, ein Hauskätzchen, das ihr etwas zu essen geben will, doch sie fährt ihn an, und möchte alleine sein. Zuerst möchte sich Ahornschatten an Rabenschwinge rächen, da sie ihn für alles verantwortlich macht. Sie tötet ihn, als er auf dem Weg zum Mondstein ist. Sie hofft außerdem, dass er im Wald der Finsternis weiht und ihre Jungen im SternenClan niemals sieht. :Sie trifft den DonnerClan-Schüler Nesselpfote, welcher fragt, was sie noch im Territorium des DonnerClans macht, und wo ihre Jungen sind. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ertrunken sind. Beiläufig erwähnt Nesselpfote, dass Tupfenwunsch gesehen hat, wie sie den Fluss überquert haben. Ahornschatten ist außer sich vor Wut, fragt, wieso sie nicht geholfen hat und Nesselpfote sagt ängstlich, dass er es nicht wisse, und dass sie sagt, dass bereits FlussClan-Katzen anwesend waren. Ahornschatten macht nun zusätzlich Tupfenwunsch für den Tod von ihren Jungen verantwortlich. :Tupfenwunsch und Ahornschatten treffen sich bei den Schlangenfelsen wieder, wo Ahornschatten eine Kreuzotter auf sie hetzt. Tupfenwunsch wird gebissen und bettelt Ahornschatten an, ihr zu helfen. Diese jedoch sagt, dass sie ihren Jungen auch nicht geholfen hat und dass sie es verdient, qualvoll zu sterben. Ahornschatten läuft weg, bevor die DonnerClan-Patrouille Tupfenwunsch findet. :Zuletzt möchte Ahornschatten Rache an Apfelnacht nehmen. Sie tötet ihn vor den Augen von Schilfglanz. Barschpfote versucht, ihm zu helfen, doch es ist zu spät. Ahornschatten hat das Gefühl, dass ihre Jungen jetzt frei sind und mit dem SternenClan jagen können. Schilfglanz sagt ihr, dass Apfelnacht in ihren gemeinsamen Jungen weiterleben wird. Ahornschatten faucht und sagt, dass sie ihre gesamte Verwandtschaft heimsuchen wird und ihr Durst nach Rache niemals gestillt sein wird. Ahornschatten erliegt schließlich den Verletzungen, die Barschpfote ihr zugefügt hat. Milo, das Hauskätzchen, möchte ihr helfen, doch sie möchte seine Hilfe nicht. Sie wacht im Wald der Finsternis auf, Wo sie nach Gleichgesinnten sucht. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Kate sagte, dass nie aufgedeckt werden würde, ob Ahornschatten tatsächlich für die Tode von Streifensterns Verwandten und Freunden verantwortlich war, oder ob sie auch ohne ihr Zutun gestorben wären.Kates Blog *Kate gab außerdem an, dass Ahornschatten nach Staffel 4 wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal auftreten wird, da ein anderes Redaktionsteam an den folgenden Büchern arbeitet.Kates Blog *Sie ist auf dem Cover der englischen Version von Ahornschattens Vergeltung abgebildet.Kates Blog *Victoria Holmes ist der Ansicht, dass Ahornschatten nicht medizinisch geisteskrank ist. Allerdings wurde sie laut ihr von ihrer Trauer und dem Gefühl, hintergangen worden zu sein, wahnsinnig, sodass sie von ihren Jungen, die sie zum Mord drängen, halluziniert.Vickys Facebook-Seite Fehler *In Stimmen der Nacht wird sie einmal als rot-weiß beschrieben. *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie zweimal mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *In der deutschen Ausgabe von Streifensterns Bestimmung wird nur ihre Schwanz'spitze' als weiß beschrieben. *In Ahornschattens Vergeltung wird sie fälschlicherweise einmal mit rot-weiß gefleckter Flanke und einmal nur als rot-weiß gefleckt beschrieben. *Des Weiteren wird sie Ahornschattens Vergeltung mit weißen Streifen beschrieben. Familie *Gefährte: Apfelnacht (ehemals) *Tochter: Blütenjunges *Söhne: Lärchenjunges, Fleckenjunges Beziehungen *'Apfelnacht': Ahornschatten liebt Apfelnacht sehr, was dieser zunächst auch erwiedert. Sie trafen sich oft heimlich an einem Ahornbaum und Ahornschatten trägt seine Jungen aus. Nachdem ihre Jungen im Fluss ertrinken, sieht Apfelnacht die Beziehung zu Ahornschatten jedoch als Fehler an, den er sein ganzes Leben bereuen wird. Er hat sie aufrichtig geliebt, jedoch nicht so sehr wie seine Position im FlussClan und seinen Ruf als loyaler Krieger.Vickys Facebook-Seite Dies erzürnt Ahornschatten sehr und sie schwört ihm Rache für sein Verhalten. *'Duftherz': Duftherz ist der ehemalige Mentor von Ahornschatten. Zwar ziehen er und Samenpelz Tupfenwunsch von Ahornschatten weg, doch einsetzen tut er sich nicht für sie. Auch nicht, als sie beteuert, dass er wüsste, dass sie niemals das Gesetz der Krieger brechen würde. Er antwortet nur, dass sie das bereits getan hätte und er sich für sie schäme. Sie ist angewidert, als sie sieht wie Duftherz sich um Tupfenwunsch kümmert. *'Eichenstern': Eichenstern ist Ahornschatten dankbar, dass sie die Jungen seines verstorbenen Sohnes Birkengesicht zur Welt gebracht hat. Sie spricht nicht gern über den Vater der Jungen und hätte am liebsten, dass er die Kinderstube wieder verlässt. Ahornschatten möchte, dass er eines Tages ihre Jungen als eigenständige Krieger sieht und sie nicht nur wegen ihres Erbes schätzt. Später ist Eichenstern enttäuscht und wütend, als er von Ahornschattens Verrat erfährt. Es wird beschrieben, dass seine Augen vor Hass schimmern. Besonders schlimm findet er es, dass ihr Gefährte ausgerechnet Apfelnacht sein muss. Sie habe nicht nur ihren Clan, sondern auch das Gesetz der Krieger verraten, so schwer, dass er ihr nicht vergeben kann. Daraufhin verbannt er sie und ihre Jungen. *'Fleckenjunges': Fleckenjunges ist Ahornschattens zweitgeborener Sohn. Er ist das schüchternste und anhänglichste Junge aus dem Wurf und hält sich lieber bei seiner Mutter auf als mit seinen Geschwistern zu spielen. Er meint, dass sie ohne sein wärmendes Fell frieren würde, worauf Ahornschatten ein amüsiertes Schnurren unterdrücken muss. Er will für immer bei ihr bleiben, auch wenn er zum Schüler ernannt wird. Ihr wird ganz warm ums Herz, als sie die Ähnlichkeit in seinen Augen zu Apfelnachts bemerkt. Ahornschatten achtet besonders auf Fleckenjunges. Bei der Überquerung des Flusses nimmt sie ihm das Versprechen ab, ihn und seine Geschwister sicher auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Allerdings kann sie keinen der drei retten und sie sterben. Sie hört immer wieder seine Hilferufe und muss an den Moment denken, an dem sie ihn losgelassen hat. Bei Apfelnachts Tod jubelt er seiner Mutter zu und verschwindet und sie ruft ihm nach. *'Milo': Milo ist ein hilfsbereiter Einzelläufer, der Ahornschatten in seiner Scheune findet. Er bringt ihr Beute und nasses Moos um ihren Durst zu stillen. Er macht sich Sorgen um sie und will, dass sie bleibt. Aber sie will seine Hilfe nicht. Für sie ist er ein Hauskätzchen, weshalb er ihr nicht helfen könne. Milo findet die schwerverletzte Ahornschatten erneut bei seiner Scheune und bringt sie hinein. Er versucht das viele Blut mit Moos abzutupfen, doch es ist zu viel und er setzt sich neben sie, ohne zusammenzuzucken und sagt ihr, dass er bei ihr bleiben wird und sie nun in Sicherheit sei. Auch dieses Mal will sie seine Hilfe nicht und behauptet, dass sie niemanden brauche. Während er in der Dunkelheit verschwindet, sagt er ihr, dass sie sich irrt. *'Rabenschwinge': Rabenschwinge ist der junge Heiler des DonnerClans und begleitet Ahornschatten bei der Geburt ihrer Jungen. Sie hat für einen Moment Mitleid mit ihm, weil er erst vor zwei Monden seinen Mentor Haferkrümel verloren hat und nun für den ganzen Clan allein verantwortlich ist. Er dankt ihr im Namen des ganzen Clans für die Jungen. Später ist es Rabenschwinge, der Ahornschatten mit ihren Jungen und Apfelnacht am Fluss beobachtet hat, so dass er kombiniert, dass der FlussClan-Kater der Vater der drei sein muss. Plötzlich wirkt er auf sie nicht mehr wie eine junge, unerfahrene Katze. Er droht ihr, sie an den DonnerClan zu verraten und beschuldigt sie, für all die Lügen verantwortlich zu sein, besonders für ihre Jungen täte es ihm leid. Doch er kann sich seiner Pflicht als Heilerkatze nicht entziehen und macht sich mit traurigen Augen davon. Im Lager schaut er mit strengem Blick und erzählt vor dem ganzen Clan die Wahrheit. Vor ihren Augen sieht sie ihn mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie er ihr voller selbstgerechter Empörung Vorwürfe entgegenschleudert. Er habe seine Vorwürfe gegen sie vorschnell gezogen, ihre Clangefährten zu ihrer Verurteilung gezwungen und sei an ihrer Verbannung Schuld. Der Tod ihrer Jungen sei auch seine Schuld; ein jeder Atemzug von ihm sei einer, der ihren Jungen verwehrt bliebe. Sie fühlt Genugtuung darüber, seine Heilkräuter zu essen. Rabenschwinge wird schließlich ihr erstes Opfer und sie schändet das Grab, das die anderen Heiler für ihn errichtet haben. Ihr Hass für ihn geht über seinen Tod hinaus; sie wünscht ihm den Sternenlosen Ort. *'Schilfglanz': Ahornschatten kann Schilfglanz schon nicht ausstehen, als sie noch gar nicht weiß, dass sie Apfelnachts Gefährtin ist, denn sie will, dass sie sich von ihm fernhält, obwohl die beiden im selben Clan sind. Als sie erfährt, dass Schilfglanz Apfelnachts Gefährtin ist und er sich auch noch bei dieser entschuldigt, erstarrt alles in Ahornschatten zu Eis. Schilflicht setzt sich auch für Apfelnacht ein. Sie faucht Ahornschatten an, endlich zu gehen. Diese wiederum ist genervt, dass sie immer in Apfelnachts Nähe sein muss und ist umso mehr schockiert und wütend, dass diese schon so bald Junge erwartet. Blind vor Zorn stürzt sie sich auf sie um sie und ihre ungeborenen Jungen zu töten. Schilfglanz hasst sie für den Mord an ihrem Gefährten und sagt, dass noch nie eine Clan-Katze eine so schreckliche Untat begangen hat wie Ahornschatten. Sie wünscht Ahornschatten, dass sie allein in einem Loch verreckt. *'Tupfenwunsch': Tupfenwunsch mag Ahornschatten, weil sie denkt, dass ihre Jungen die ihres erst kürzlich zu Tode gekommenen Bruders Birkengesicht sind. Ihr bedeutet es sehr viel, dass sie in ihm weiterleben. Ahornschatten ist ihr dankbar für die Hilfe und Tupfenwunsch verspricht ihr, dass sie nie mehr allein sein wird. Die Jungen seien das Beste, was ihrem Clan passieren konnte. Tupfenwunsch ist auch bei der Geburt dabei, bringt ihr frisches Wasser und Beute und lobt, wie schön die Jungen doch seien; in jedem von ihnen erkenne sie ihren Bruder. Ahornschatten und die Jungen haben ihr Leben wieder lebenswert werden lassen. Tupfenwunsch ist etwas enttäuscht, dass Ahornschatten keines nach Birkengesicht benennen will. Ahornschatten ist nicht begeistert, dass ihre Clangefährtin ihre Jungen wie ihre eigenen behandelt und widersteht dem Drang, Tupfenwunsch wegzustoßen, jedoch ist sie auf ihre Freundschaft angewiesen. Als Tupfenwunsch erfährt, wer in Wirklichkeit der Vater der Jungen ist, ist sie erschüttert und greift Ahornschatten an, die versucht sie abzuwehren. Die goldgefleckte Kätzin fühlt sich verraten und beleidigt Ahornschatten und deren Jungen als HalbClan-Kreaturen. Als Ahornschatten von Nesselpfote erfährt, dass Tupfenwunsch dem Tod ihrer Jungen tatenlos zugesehen hat, ist sie erbost und will auch sie töten. Sie lauert ihr bei den Schlangenfelsen auf und glaubt ihr nicht, dass sie den Tod ihrer Jungen nicht gewollt hat. Sie nennt Tupfenwunsch einen fuchsherzigen Feigling. Daraufhin bezeichnet diese sie als Verräterin, weil sie den Namen von Birkengesicht benutzt hat. Ahornschatten will unbedingt ihren Tod sehen. Character Art Mapleshade.App.byStar.png|Schülerin Mapleshade.queen.byStar.png|Königin MapleshadeRedone.byStar.png|Kriegerin MapleshadeLonerRedone.byStar.png|Einzelläuferin MapleshadeStreunerinRedone.byStar.png|Streunerin MapleshadeRedone.alt1.byStar.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (rot-weiß) Mapleshade.alt.byStar.png|Streunerin, alternativ (rot-weiß) Mapleshade.queen.alt1.byStar.png|Königin, alternativ (rot-weiß) MapleshadeStreunerinRedone.alt.byStar.png|Streunerin, alternativ (weiße Streifen) Offizielle Artworks TUG-Mapleshade.png|Ahornschatten in The Ultimate Guide Mapleshades Vengeance.jpg|Ahornschatten auf dem Cover von Mapleshade's Vengeance Ahornschatten Manga.png|Ahornschatten in Crookedstar's Promise Zitate Quellen en:Mapleshade fi:Vaahteravarjo fr:Ombre d'Érable pl:Klonowy Cień ru:Кленовница nl:Mispeldoorn Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere Kategorie:Ahornschattens Vergeltung Charaktere Kategorie:Goosefeather's Curse Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Pinestar's Choice Charaktere Kategorie:Spottedleaf's Heart Charaktere Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere